Rose Griffon
'''Rose Griffon '''is a girl with hot pink front legs, neck and head. She also has pink back legs and tail, and very dark pink wings. Background Rose doesn't appear much but she has her role. As a mother, she can find it hard to take care three annoying children but she knows how to take care of them, even when her mate is not around any-more. She did fell in-love with Dark Griffon but that was a huge mistake as soon he was a very distance, Rose now officially hated her own mate after what he done, fighting with Flames Griffon, cheating on Rose, attempting to fight Flower without regret. But she was shocked that Dark Griffon died, but what hurt her the most is that her daughter Flower Griffon ended her life to a wolf, and it still scared her to this day. But she keep going strong. Personality Rose is calm and level-minded, she knows how to fix a problem even when its too soon. But there's times where she snap her people who hurt her own children physical and mentally, but as a strict mother, she can also snap at her children as well. She can break promises sometimes but she can have a reason in it. Other then that, she is down-to-earth, loyal and hard-working mother. History Rose first appeared when she has her first child named Flames. She loved the way how Flames is unstoppable and brave whenever she saw him. Meanwhile, Dark doesn't seem to accept him as his son. Rose noticed this and tried to make them bond. Sadly, that doesn't work as Dark made a attempt to fight him and succeeded on that, breaking his chest on the way. Till that day, she didn't trust him any more and tried to break up with him. She soon later give birth to Flower Griffon, but despise the way how Flower is so distance toward her. Rose even describe her as a 'little personality of Dark'. When she found out that she adores the night instead of the day, she was furious and won't allow her to go outside at night and tried to convince her that the day is better but failed. It only make Flower aggressive toward her. Then she give birth to her last child, Atome Griffon. To what Rose think, he's just like Flames but more braver and smarter. Rose still cannot bring Atome close to Dark, afraid if it will happen the same thing again. Years go by, but this were never been thought out. Rose noticed Dark's dead body after the wolf attack. Even though she hated him, she doesn't want this to happen. She noticed one of her children, Flower, ran toward him. Instead of stopping her, she slowly walked toward her and comfort her. Rose doesn't appear much in Buy The Stars but, she did appear at Flower's death. Rose was shocked and tried to stop her heart breaking apart. As Rose is crying in-front of Flower's dead body, she can hear her saying 'I love you mother' before disappearing to the home of stars. Trivia * Despise Flower has a mate who is a female. She still accepted it. ** She also tried to convince her that she's not her mate, Rose cannot force her to not fall in-love with her. ** Rose did feel disappointed that Flower is not mate with a male like Snips and have grandchildren. * Even after Dark died, she still hated him and still regret having him as her mate. * She was a little bit scared of Flower because she thought she'll become like her farther or tried to kill anyone. Quotes '''Flower: '''Mum! I have a mate! '''Rose: '''Oh, and is he! '''Flower: '''Her name is Aussie and she's beautiful, smart, intelligent, amazi- '''Rose: '''She? Uhh, I not sure if she's your mate. I think she men't best friend, not mate. What about Snips, at least he's a male and I think he have interest in you. '''Flower: '''Yes 'she'! If she's not my mate, then why did I confessed her that I love her more then a friend! And also, Snips and I were nothing more but friends. I'm pretty sure that he has nothing interesting in me. — Rose being shocked after finding out that flower is not mates with Snips. '''Rose: '''Son, be careful of what you said. You may say something and make it worse. — Rose to Flames '''Rose: '''My daughter... I'm sorry. I'm the one who should risk my life for you. You don't deserve to die! Please have my daughter back!! I'll do anything to have my children alive and safe!! — Rose after Flower's death